1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optically stimulated luminescence (OSL) sensor.
2. Related Art
It is a challenge to make an OSL sensor that has high efficiency with respect to the optically stimulated luminescence material (OSLM) of the OSL sensor absorbing the stimulation light from an OSL reader and with respect to the OSL reader collecting luminescent light emitted by the OSLM of the OSL sensor.